robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robotboy's Superactive Mode
'Robotboy's Superactive Mode. '''From deactivation to activation, Robotboy also has a third and last mode known as super-activation. Throughout the series of episodes, Robotboy transforms into this mode during battle, normally when it seems that he had enough in combat and is ready to take on super-activation mode. He also tends to super-activate when Tommy is in danger, along with his other two friends, Lola and Gus. Including Krystal, Melanie, Perry, and Oliver. Even his girlfriend, Katie. In this form, Robotboy is almost unstoppable in combat. He is voiced by Jeremy Shada. In the movie ''Robotboy: Superactivated Forever, he is voiced by Drake Bell. In the live-action films, he is voiced by Dylan O'Brien. Appearance Robotboy becomes much taller when he transforms, nearly two or three times the size of Tommy, and his own regular mode. While he's superactivated, Robotboy is able to use more weapons, such as miniature missiles and saw-blades, all of which he doesn't have in activated mode. Robotboy's appearance also changes drastically. His base color goes from a whitish-blue to a medium silver, and he has larger, dark-blue hands, and boot-like feet attached to longer, more powerful thighs. His ears/horns become twice their initial length, and curve upwards, into a horseshoe shape. Ro's face has a dark-blue, mask-like design, with a red outline, and his blue eyes are now red, with a white outline, and small tear tracks on the upper-left and bottom-right corners. In some episodes, they release steam. Ro's body is now separated by a thin, cylindrical dark-blue waist. His pelvis and torso are boxier and he has a jutted chest and sharp, pointy, dark-blue shoulder blades. Personality Superactivated Robotboy is a formidable fighter, nearly winning in almost every battle he is in, and often strikes fear and panic in most of his foes, just by his appearance alone. He tends to look emotionless while he's superactivated, and is unable to speak in this mode. However, he can express some looks, such as shock and smiles with his eyes and/or mouth. Though these are rare, and seen in only a few episodes ("Don't Fight It", "I Want That Toy", and "''Science Fear").He even released a single tear in "Crying Time" in this mode, when he realizes that he almost killed Tommy. ''As of A Talkative Experience, Robotboy is now able to talk while he's super-activated, and he can speak clearly, and his voice becomes deep and teenager-like. Trivia * In one of Cartoon Network's City bumpers, Robotboy gets annoyed by a fly who is flying around in Tommy's backyard. He superactivates and shoots a laser to the fly, but the fly just lands on Tommy's head. So Robotboy aims at him and fires. Instead of what usually happens to those who get blasted by Robotboy, Tommy's hair is just somewhat singed and he has soot marks all over him, but is relatively unharmed. The fly is also okay as it just buzzes away. This can mean that Robotboy in his Superactivated mode can use lasers or very bright light that doesn't cause harm; possibly realizing at the last moment that he could hurt Tommy. It's difficult to tell, of course, because the bumpers were made by Cartoon Network and not by the writers and was made for a comic effect only. * Exclusively in the French dub, Robotboy can talk in this mode. However, his voice is the same as his voice in his normal mode. The episodes Robotboy speaks in Superactivated mode are "Double Tommy" and "Robot Girl". * Superactivated Robotboy's eyes have been shown to glow or flash a brighter red numerous of times, specifically when he locks onto a specific target, such as the cotton candy rabbit's open mouth in "Door To Door". They also glow when he's focusing intently on someone such as Tommy falling to his death in "The Babysitter" or Agent 17, who was pretending to be Tommy in "Double Tommy". Category:Superactive Category:Superactivation Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Robots Created by Moshimo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Characters